Grease World
by scifigeekgirl
Summary: What happens when the Doctor and Rose are arrested on Grease World - Fluffy dancing goodness!


a/n: Written for a prompt at Doctor-Rose Fix Summer Ficathon. The Doctor and Rose get arrested on Great World. Warning - Much Fluffy dancing silliness ahead. Thank you to A Who in Whoville who was a beta babe extraordinaire!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Doctor Who or Grease.

**Grease World**

"Whose idea was it to come to Grease world?" Rose asked, as she walked to a window to look out their prison cell.

"Rose, it's not Grease world, it's the planet Beboppin and it's normally such a festive place filled with music, dancing and those nostalgic Earth diners. You have to admit, they do make the best milkshakes. Oh, and the chips! You said you loved the chips," the Doctor reminded Rose.

"Yeah, till they arrested us for not spontaneously dancing when _'You're the One That I Want'_ played in the town square."

"Yes wellll, I may have sort of forgotten that part," he told her scratching his head as he examined the cell door.

"They didn't even give us a chance to defend ourselves. Just sentenced us to havin' to perform _'Summer Lovin'_ in the town square as punishment," Rose complained, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed watching the Doctor sonic the door.

The door snapped open and a guard carried in some clothing which he carefully laid on a table in the cell along with some sheet music. He glared at the Doctor and Rose and left. Rose walked over and examined the clothing.

"Ohh those must be our costumes!" the Doctor told her, as he walked over glancing at them and then picked up the sheet music.

Rose looked at the "Danny" costume and then at the Doctor raising an eyebrow. She lifted up the black leather jacket with the T-Bird emblem on the back and held it up to him. She licked her lips as she looked from the leather coat to the Doctor as her mind wandered to a place far more hot and steamy than the clean cut, perky Grease world.

He looked over at her. "What?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing, just brings back memories," she told him, as she regretfully set down the coat and picked up the "Sandy" costume.

"Oh, look at that!" he exclaimed, picking up a small jar. "They even gave us pomade! Seems like they want us to get into the part," he told Rose, with an excited twinkle in his eyes.

Rose was holding up the soft yellow fluffy 50s skirt and white cotton shirt with matching yellow cardigan when the Doctor looked up at her.

He smiled brightly at her. "Oh look it you, Sandy! I loved Sandy, all sweet, pink and yellow. You'll be brilliant!" he enthuses, rocking back and forth on his heels and thoroughly enjoying this.

She put the costume back and walked over to where he is examining the sheet music. "So, we have to memorize this and sing it to music, yeah?"

"Oh yes! Has to be perfect. We can't miss a word but that shouldn't be a problem. I mean, this is a classic and has such a fun beat."

"Um, what if I miss a word?"

"Oh, don't do that," he warned her.

As they studied the sheet music and started practicing the words, the music was piped into their cell.

"See Rose! They want us to succeed. Brilliant!"

Rose rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night. The next morning, Rose awakened with sheet music stuck to her face, _Summer Lovin'_ still being played in their cell, and the Doctor already dressed as Danny. At some point a mirror had appeared in their cell. The Doctor was preening in front of it in his Danny costume which consisted of black boots, tight jeans, a white t-shirt and the black leather coat. He had also slicked his hair using the pomade. He turned and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Good morning! They brought us breakfast," the Doctor told her pointing to a plate with fruit and toast on it. "I'll be leaving shortly to arrange our set for the performance."

Rose stared at him a bit stunned at how hot he looked with the slicked hair and noting how the jeans hugged his bum nicely before she snapped out of it and realized he was talking to her. "Leaving? What do you mean? What set?"

"Oh, well, it's a live performance and there are props and our back up singers," he told her, while he continued fussing with his hair to get it just right.

Rose's eyes got wider and wider. "Back up singers and props?" she asked, nervously.

"Oh yes!" he told her excitedly. "This song requires an ensemble. Just get ready and they'll escort you out. I'll take care of everything."

"That's what worries me. Can't we just sonic our way out and run?"

"Nope. Door is deadlock sealed and the Tardis is on the other side of town. If we don't do this, they'll… Well, it won't be pleasant. Trust me Rose, this is the best option."

Just as Rose was about to protest, the guards showed up and escorted the grinning Doctor away. Rose dressed in the puffy skirt, blouse, cardigan and mary janes. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail tied it with a white scarf. The guards arrived and escorted her to a stage where the Doctor was animatedly talking with at group of the pale blue skinned humanoid inhabitants of this world. The group were male, and all were dressed in jeans and either a leather coat or a letter jacket and trainers. All of them had yellow hair which was worn in a style appropriate to their character as either as a Thunderbird or a jock.

Rose was led to a group of their female counterparts all dressed in similar skirts to Rose's or except for one who wore a tighter version. There were various colors, all different from Rose's yellow.

"Hello," Rose greeted them waiving. "So are you girls ready?" They all nodded enthusiastically and were jumping up and down in excitement. "Right," said Rose, feeling a bit nervous. Rose suggested they have a practice. Practice went better than expected until they told her they would be dancing as well.

The Doctor raced over to Rose "Ready?" he asked with an excited grin.

"No. Doctor, there's dancin'. We didn't talk about that. What am I gonna do?"

"Ohhh don' worry about that! Just skip and dance around. You know play with the chairs and table. Your entourage here will lead off of you. Don't worry! You'll be fine."

"Skip and dance around? Doctor…"

"Rose, it's not like I haven't seen you dancing around the Tardis when you're listening to some pop song. Just you know, ad lib. Gotta run, we're about to start!" he told her and dashed off. Rose sighed and turned back to the girls.

Rose and the girls set themselves up sitting around a picnic table while the Doctor and his entourage and sitting and standing on the bleachers. People filled in the area around them including a contingent of law enforcement agents that sat on chairs to watch the performance. Rose nervously chewed on her fingernail until the music started playing.

The Doctor started singing first standing up and animatedly gesturing with. his hands and arms. "_Summer lovin', had me a blast_."

Rose chimed in next with her part, clasping her hand with a dreamy look on her face. "_Summer lovin', happened so fast_."

He sang, "_Met a girl crazy for me_," with a huge grin on his face.

Rose fluttered her eyes a bit and sang, "_Met a boy cute as can be,_" in a dreamy voice.

Together they sang the next lines in harmony. "_Summer days drifting away, to, uh oh, those summer nights_."

The entourage of girls and guys sang the next lines. The girls enthusiastically huddled around Rose. "_Tell me more, tell me more..._"

They boys danced up the bleachers and cheekily asked the Doctor, "_Did you get very far_?" who responded with a cocky grin.

Rose and the girls began to skip walk around the table as they girls sang to Rose, "_Tell me more, tell me more, Like does he have a car_?" Rose mentally giggled at this thinking of the Tardis.

The Doctor began strutting and shimmying down the bleachers as he sang, "_She swam by me, she got a cramp._" He swiveled his hips and bum a bit at the word "cramp." He mentally chuckled at this thinking, "yep, jeopardy friendly."

Rose sang, "_He ran by me, got my suit damp._" While singing that lyric she thought, "yeah, with cherry cola as we ran away from an angry beach vendor who the Doctor accused of being a Slitheen."

The Doctor spun and jerked his hips to one side while singing, "_Saved her life, she nearly drowned_." "Yep, definitely jeopardy friendly," he continued to chuckle to himself.

The song continued with Rose dancing and skipping around smiling and giggling and playing with her hair, holding hands with the girls. The Doctor continued singing with the boys dancing around him as pulled out a comb primping his hair as they danced up and down the bleachers.

"_Took her bowling in the arcade_," the Doctor sang, thinking about that trip to the Anakran Carnival where they overindulged on cotton candy and chocolate covered bananas while investigating an alleged haunting which turned out to be a con artist running a scam.

Rose walked slowly around the table trailing her fingers along the surface while signing, "_We went strolling; drank lemonade,_" while thinking about a beach on St. Maarten, the planet not the island, where he convinced her to try purple lemonade.

As the song continued, the Doctor became bolder with his dance moves The pelvic thrusts that Rose caught out of the corner of her eye caused her to blush. He waggled his bum, winked and proved to Rose that he defiantly still had the moves. Rose also started to get into her role and was dancing while walking on the picnic bench, playing with her swirly skirt and coyly looking over at the Doctor.

When she sang, "_He got friendly holding my hand_," she had a special smile on her face remembering the many times he grabbed her hand and how it always made her feel safe.

"_Well, she got friendly down in the sand,_" he sang while shimmying down low and thinking of a sandcastle building contest they'd had and how Rose looked in her bikini and sarong.

The song continued with more provocative lyrics which the Doctor emphasized with yet another pelvic thrust. By this time, the crowd around them had doubled and the audience were all smiling and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the performance which only encouraged the Doctor and Rose to really embrace their characters and dance and sing their hearts out.

Finally, the song slowed and the Doctor and Rose sang the final lines in harmony with one another. "_Summer dreams ripped at the seams, But, oh, those summer niggggghhhts_."

The audience stood up and vigorously applauded and called out for an encore. Rose and the Doctor ran up to each other and hugged. He picked her up and twirled her around and then put her down grinning at her while their entourage ran up to them. Everyone held hands and bowed.

The local police chief walked over to them smiling. "You are free to go, although, we would love for you to stay."

"Oh well sorry, but we must be off. Thanks for this," he told them, waving hand toward the bleachers."

"Uh, yeah thanks," Rose told them, as she grabbed the Doctor's hand and started dragging him away. The went back to the jail to get their clothes which they had in a bag for them. As they were walking back to the Tardis, they heard _'You're the One I Want'_ playing all over town. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Not again," Rose muttered.

"Run!" he shouted. They ran hand in hand back to the Tardis laughing and giggling the whole way.


End file.
